<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasing a Beast by Blacklionshirogane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029217">Pleasing a Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklionshirogane/pseuds/Blacklionshirogane'>Blacklionshirogane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Horror has a problem, M/M, Masochism, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Kink, cumflation, no beta we die like frisk in genocide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklionshirogane/pseuds/Blacklionshirogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dust and Killer wake up to a surprise, and apparently Nightmare and Cross have left the building?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horror/Dust, Horror/Killer, Killer/Dust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hallways Are Not Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The table rattled under Dust’s mug as he set it down, making him peer out from under his hood with browbones raised. His mismatched eyelights landed the messy breakfast plate in front of him, half the eggs spilled onto the table, “g’mornin’ t’ you too…” he mumbled, watching a disgruntled Horror scratch at his arm as he turned back to the stove, where the rest of the eggs appeared to be close to burning. His eyes drifted back to his plate, sitting down and picking up his fork. He kept his head down as Killer wandered into the kitchen, seemingly very displeased at being awake so early. The smaller skeleton stiffened and froze at a low growl from Horror, taking a few seconds to register before scrambling to his chair with a smirk. He shot a look to Dust as his own plate was thrown haphazardly in front of him. He was silent for a long moment, then.</p><p>“So I watched Nightmare leave with Cross just now. He said Horror gets to be in charge while he’s gone,” he purred, empty sockets obviously fixated on Horror’s back, watching him shake. A scraping sound ground in their skulls, drawing both of their eyelights to Horror’s claws sinking like butter into the stone countertop. “Horror?” the looming skeleton twitched at his name, mumbling something. “Didn’t catch that, try again?”</p><p>“...run,” Horror snarls over his shoulder, red eyelight blown wide and hungry. Killer and Dust, knowing that dangerous tone, scatter, sending their plates and Dust’s mug of coffee skidding halfway across the table. Both knew that Horror would only give them a few minutes, if that, to find a decent hiding spot. </p><p>Killer giggled as he watched Dust tear off into the forest outside the castle. He preferred to stay in the building, where he could smell Horror all around him. Now that he knew, he was amazed he hadn’t woken up earlier. The sweet smell filled his nasal cavity, making him heady and horny as his magic swirled in his pelvis excitedly. He bolted down the halls, hiding first in the throne room, clinging to the heavy curtains around the throne as he panted in excitement. His SOUL pulsed in front of his chest hard as he tried to listen outside the room, waiting for those dragging footsteps and heavy growls. </p><p>He’s rewarded for his patience within the minute, hearing claws scrape at the door handle before it opens slowly. He grins, noisily making his get away through the back. His plan works, and he hears an enraged sound behind him as Horror gives chase, shredding through the curtains. Killer darts down the servants’ hall, hearing heavy steps gaining on him before he rounds a corner to be greeted in a dead-end room. Welp. This wasn’t in the plan. He looks around quickly for a place to hide, knowing he has seconds before Horror comes around the same corner. He climbs quickly into an abandoned cupboard as soon Horror comes into the room, breathing hard. The large skeleton pauses, not expecting his prey to escape. He growls lowly, a noise of frustration as he starts to inspect the room. Arousal rolls off him in waves, making Killer whimper softly into his hand and use the other to tease the front of his own pelvis as he walks past the cupboard. Horror snarls again. </p><p>“I can smell you, morsel,” he drawls, licking his teeth as he turns this way and that as he tries to find Killer. Killer catches a glimpse of his shorts, seeing his cock strain almost painfully against his shorts, practically pulling the waistband away from his body. He can’t help but moan softly at the sight, his magic snapping into place eagerly with an audible crackle. It’s loud enough that Horror turns that hungry eyelight exactly on his hiding place, reaching out and slashing through the old wood doors in a heartbeat. Killer freezes, staring up at his towering mate with fearful arousal as he pants, his fingers still now. His bones feel on fire under Horror’s gaze, and he can only imagine his heat is a fracture of Horror’s. He squeaks as Horror reaches out and snatches him, pressing him up against his pelvis with a low growl as Killer reaches back and clings onto what’s left of the ruined cupboard for support as his clothes are practically torn off. </p><p>“Mine,” Horror snarls, jagged teeth hovering millimeters from Killer’s neck vertebrae before sinking into the sensitive bone deep enough to draw marrow and raw magic. His tongue laps over the new mark, grinding Killer’s pelvis against his cock harshly as his claws dig into the bright ectoflesh, reducing Killer to a moaning mess in seconds. Killer grinds back on his dick quickly, mouth open and tongue hanging out before Horror claims his tongue, kissing him hard and tearing his own shorts off to jam the blunt head of his cock into Killer’s soaking pussy. Killer shrieks into his mouth at the sudden stretch, clinging to Horror’s hoodie as he starts fucking him into the cupboard before picking him up, turning and slamming him onto the rickety table instead. He pins Killer to the table with a single hand to his throat, drooling and grinning down hungrily as he slams into Killer ruthlessly. The smaller skeleton writhes and moans as his pussy is abused, filthy slick sounds accompany his noises and Horror’s growls of pleasure as the table rattles beneath them. Horror’s thrusts get deeper, the top of his knot stretching Killer’s lips wider and wider, overstuffing him until he can easily pop the thickest of his cock in and out of Killer, absolutely wrecking the tiny skeleton as his stomach bulges out with each thrust, barely able to contain all of Horror’s cock. Killer sees white bursts with every movement, the flexible spines and girth of Horror’s cock hit every sweet spot inside him, making him tighten his stuffed pussy with every thrust and lose every thought that isn’t about Horror fucking him senseless. Through his haze, he sees Horror lean closer, enveloping nearly his whole shoulder with his mouth and biting down, hearing the bone splinter as his teeth pierce the thin bones. Killer screams, clinging to the back of Horror’s skull and clawing thin lines into the bones as he arches sharply, sucking Horror’s cock all the way in to the base of his knot as he cums, squirting hard on his cock as he writes and pants, tears streaming down his face at the pleasure of being so absolutely overwhelmed with pain and pleasure that the two bled together. </p><p>“HORROR!” Killer shrieks into the side of his skull, making him pull back from the bite to pant as his tongue hangs out and groans and growls. He continues to thrust, his cock throbbing in Killer’s twitching pussy as he feels his release approaching, popping his swelling knot into Killer one last time as he cums hard with a howl of pleasure, pressing Killer hard against his pelvis as another measure to keep the copious amount of cum from escaping his now swollen stomach. Horror pants hard, pulling back to look down at his wrecked mate, dragging his thumb across his swollen belly before he leans back down to nuzzle into him. </p><p>“My mate…” he mumbles out, feeling Killer nuzzle back into him, still unable to form words, “full of my cum… give me children…” Killer flushed dark at that, cradling Horror’s skull, whimpering softly that he would give Horror all the children he wanted in a broken voice as he smiled. Horror purred happily at that, lifting him off the fractured table and teleporting them both to Horror’s room. Killer looked over at the bed tiredly, seeing Horror’s makeshift nest littered with Dust and Killer’s clothes. He purred loudly as he was laid in the bed, whining softly as Horror’s knot softened and he pulled it free, only to replace his cock with a cold plug, making sure nothing escaped as he presses kisses over Killer’s heated body, making him wiggle tiredly as he teetered on the edge of sleep. As Killer’s sockets fluttered clothed, he watched the feral grin take over Horror’s face again as he blipped out of existence, most likely to go hunt down Dust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trees Are Also Apparently Not Your Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now it's Dust's turn!</p><p>Also i can't decide if i want to keep this as just Dust/Killer/Horror, or go full Bad Sans poly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dust sprinted through the trees, crashing through the underbrush. Panting hard, he dove behind a tree, listening for crashes and footsteps to follow. When none did, he assumed Horror had gone after Killer first, and he had enough time to get into a proper hiding place before his mate would be on the hunt again. He glances around, sizing up all the possible places before deciding that being higher was probably better, and blipping up into the trees’ branches and pressing his back into the trunk as he let his legs dangle. He knew it would be hard for Horror to find him here, so while he waited, he decided he’d make it easier for himself to be found. He slipped his hand beneath his shirt, fondling his first set of floating ribs to convince his magic to form. He moans softly as his hands work his way down to his spine, clawing their way down the bone to reach the front of his pelvis. He moans softly, fingering the swirling magic inside his pelvic inlet to make it coalesce. </p><p>He moans louder, pumping his cock slowly as it forms, heavy in his hand. His other hand teasing his ribs as he leans back and closes his sockets, breathing slowly. He knows the scent of his arousal will draw Horror towards him, and when he can’t find Dust, it’ll drive him mad. He keeps his hand slow, not wanting to excite himself too much when he knows Horror will wreck him when he’s found. It doesn’t take long before he hears the thudding steps and cracking branches, looking down from his perch to watch Horror stumble his way through the brush, glowing eyelight illuminating his path. He growls loudly, lifting his head to scent the air again, knowing Dust is close by his scent alone. He rakes his claws against the tree trunks, making Dust inhale sharply and cover his mouth, never stopping the hand on his cock as he watches Horror crawl around beneath him. </p><p>“Where are you treat,” he breathes deeply, practically drooling as he growls, “I’ll shred every tree in this forest to find you. You can never escape me,” the bark beneath his claws crumbles as he snarls, whipping his head around to catch any kind of movement. Dust whimpers at the display, squeezing his hand around himself tighter as he does his best to breathe quietly. Horror’s head shoots up at the noise, spinning around the tree to find him with frustrated noise. Dust smiles, watching him and debating in his head what he should do. He leans over the branch slightly, speeding up his hand and moaning loudly for Horror. Horror stiffens, looking up quickly and growling when he spots Dust, hungrily trying to claw his way either up the tree or through it. Whatever got Dust to him the fastest. Dust lets out a rather undignified noise, feeling himself slip on the rough bark before he teleports to another tree quickly, shoving himself back into his shorts and clinging to the trunk of the tree he’d landed on. Horror growls angrily, immediately spotting him in the new tree and practically throwing himself at the considerably larger tree. He actually manages to claw his way about halfway up the tree to Dust before he ports away again, wobbling on a fairly young and thin tree dangerously. Again, Horror throws himself to the next tree, his shoulder thudding solidly into the green wood and sending Dust wobbling even more on his precarious branch. Dust yelps, clinging to the bark as the tree shakes underneath him. He topples with a shriek, barely catching himself on a lower branch as Horror swipes his claws at his dangle feet. His scent this close to Horror is driving the large skeleton mad as he drools in desire. Dust starts to slip, Horror’s claws colliding with his shin briefly before he blips away once more, frustrating the heated skeleton to noise as he snarls angrily. </p><p>Horror drops with a heavy thud, turning to look at Dust hungrily, since the smaller skeleton made the mistake of teleporting onto the ground. Horror charges Dust, pinning his face to the tree bark in front of him and dragging his tongue up the back of his neck with a low noise. He flips him quickly and hoists him up so his back is pressed to the tree and his ass is hovering over Horror’s cock. He makes quick work of Dust’s shorts, slicing through them and his own easily, licking his teeth as he’s openly assaulted by Dust’s scent. Horror growls appreciatively, nuzzling into his neck to lick at the vertebrae as he presses Dust against the tree, keeping his knees hiked up by his skull as he presses his still dripping cock against Dust’s ass. </p><p>‘H-Horror, wait- HAH-!” he got no warning as Horror shoved into him, his words cutting off into a pained shriek. Dust scrabbled at Horror’s arms, moaning out as Horror set a brutal pace that had his back slamming against the tree. He screamed and moaned, unable to control his noises as his tongue hung from his mouth and his head tipped back. His claws dug into Horror’s jacket, each thrust knocking a winded noise out of him as Horror’s knot teased his hole, threatening to tear him in half as it slowly was forced in, making a slick popping noise as he sank all the way into him, bulging out his ecto stomach. Dust shuddered as Horror seemed to pause, letting out little pained noises as the stretch stayed put, wiggling ever so slightly on his cock. </p><p>“Mine…” Horror growled out, burying his face back into Dust’s neck, only to bite down onto his shoulder, making his scream ring throughout the trees. </p><p>“Yours, yours, fuck all yours…!” Dust babbles, writhing beneath him, infuriated that Horror has stayed still this whole time. He moves one hand from Horror’s shoulder, jerking himself quickly, desperate for friction as he chases his orgasm. This seems to anger Horror, as he snatches Dust’s hand away, replacing it with his own as he starts to thrust again. He quickly silences Dust with a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. His pace is punishing once more, making Dust fall apart all over again as he struggles just to hold on. </p><p>It doesn’t take much more for Dust to cum into Horror’s hand, arching sharply on his cock and feel his ass tighten desperately. He chokes on his own noises, throwing his head back hard as his whole body tenses, feeling Horror’s knot pop into him one last time as the bigger skeleton cums too. His stomach distends quickly, his claws tearing holes into Horror’s jacket as he pants and moans, lost to the post-orgasm high. Horror nuzzles happily into his mate’s neck, purring something nearly inaudible about children, and Dust can only nod fervently in effort to please his mate further as his trembling arms wrap around Horror’s neck. Horror takes another minute to calm down before he teleports them both to his room, crooning lowly as he settles Dust into the nest with Killer. He pulls his knot out slowly, watching Killer cuddle into Dust in his sleep. Horror climbs into the nest with them, pulling them both close to his chest and shaping the nest around them now that his mates were with them. The large skeleton is far from done with his heat, but for now, he is sated. Dust and Killer likely only have a few hours before the beast reawakens, hungry as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>